At least some known gaming machines display video based wagering game such as bingo-type games that allow players to play a game and wager on the outcome of the game. During play of known video bingo-type games, the player purchases one or more bingo-type cards for use in playing the bingo-type game. Each bingo card includes a randomly selected sub-set of numbers from a pre-defined set of numbers. The gaming machine conducts a draw wherein the gaming machine randomly selects a plurality of numbers from the predefined set of numbers. During the draw, the gaming machine or the player compare the drawn number with the numbers displayed on the player's bingo cards to determine if a match occurs on the bingo cards. The player and/or gaming machine mark, or daub, each corresponding number on the player's card matching a selected number. The gaming machine provides an award to the player if a predefined number of matches occur in the player's card and/or if the matched numbers form a predefined pattern on the player's card.
Over time, during game play, the player may become frustrated because the chances of receiving an award are based only on the number of matches made between the numbers selected during the draw and the predefined set of numbers displayed in the player's bingo card. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.